


Ostatni dzień wakacji

by Nigaki



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert i Thomas muszą w końcu wrócić z wakacji i rozpocząć przygotowania do nowego sezonu. Lewy chce przespać ostatnich kilka godzin urlopu, Thomas ma w planach co innego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostatni dzień wakacji

Po długim sezonie zakończonym udanym, ale jednocześnie i nieudanym Euro, Robert chciał do granic możliwości wykorzystać ostatnie chwile wakacji. Jutro czekał go pierwszy trening w nowym sezonie, w dodatku z nowym trenerem. Trochę nie mógł się doczekać, choć gdyby miał wybór, przedłużyłby urlop jeszcze o jeden dzień lub dwa, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to, że zobaczy Thomasa trochę później.

Spędzali wakacje oddzielnie, z rodziną, ale nigdy ze sobą. Głównie po to, by nie wzbudzać za dużych podejrzeń, ale także dlatego, że czasem po prostu trzeba było od siebie odpocząć. Wczoraj wieczorem spotkali się pierwszy raz od czasu meczu w grupie Euro. W międzyczasie zdążyli porozmawiać ze sobą przez telefon wiele razy, ale to nie było to samo co spotkanie się z twarzą w twarz.

Z oczywistych względów na mistrzostwach musiało się obejść bez bardzo emocjonalnego powitania, ale dobrze było znów się zobaczyć, nawet jeśli byli wtedy rywalami i wraz ze swoimi drużynami zrobili wszystko, by utrudnić sobie nawzajem zwycięstwa. Dobrze wyszło dla nich obu, że padł remis, żaden nie chciałby pocieszać drugiego po porażce.

Z dala od świateł reflektorów, oczu tysięcy fanów z Polski i Niemiec, w zaciszu ich własnego domu mogli się w końcu poprawnie przywitać. Niezbyt długo musieli czekać na to aż to powitanie zakończy się w łóżku. Gdy tam wylądowali, była czwarta po południu. Dochodziła siódma, gdy Robert ostatni raz spojrzał na zegarek i chwilę później zasnął wymęczony z Thomasem u swego boku.

Miło było znów leżeć we własnym łóżku i czuć ciepło ciała drugiej osoby. Od tygodni nie spał tak dobrze i ostatnie czego chciał, to zostać gwałtownie wyrwanym z przyjemnego snu, który właśnie mu się śnił. Niestety nie było mu dane kontynuować odpoczynku.

Obudził się, gdy coś nagle wylądowało obok niego na łóżku. Chciał otworzyć oczy i zobaczyć co to, ale powieki były zbyt ciężkie. Poza tym to coś szybko samo się zdradziło.

\- Co ty na to, żeby opuścić trening i wyjść gdzieś razem? – zapytał Thomas tuż przy jego uchu.

Lewy westchnął i z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami dotknął partnera, ale ku jego rozczarowaniu pod palcami poczuł tylko ubrania, a nie nagą skórę.  

\- Pierwszy trening z nowym trenerem i już chcesz się narażać? – Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy, gdy był taki senny, ale musiał jakoś odpowiedzieć, bo inaczej Thomas nie dałby mu spokoju aż do momentu, kiedy zadzwoni nastawiony na wcześnie rano budzik. Rozmawiając straci kilka minut, ale przynajmniej ma szanse jeszcze wrócić do spania.

\- Trzeba go przyzwyczaić do tego, co będzie z nami miał.

Nie widział jego twarzy, ale był pewien, że Thomas szczerzy się teraz jak głupi.

\- Która jest w ogóle godzina? – spytał i niechętnie uchylił jedną powiekę, by zerknąć na zegarek. Trzecia nad ranem. Jęknął załamany i zasłonił na powrót zamknięte oczy dłońmi. – Chryste, nawet za wcześnie na trening, czemu już wstałeś?

\- Nie mogłem spać z ekscytacji – wyjaśnił Thomas, a wiercąc się nieprzerwanie na łóżku tylko potwierdzał swoje słowa. – To była nasza pierwsza noc razem po wakacjach.

\- Byłem pewien, że wymęczyłem cię poprzedniego wieczora.

Dawno nie widział Thomasa tak zmęczonego po seksie, pod koniec praktycznie przelewał mu się przez ręce, a mimo to kilka godzin później był rześki jak skowronek podczas gdy on chciał dalej spać. Nie miał pojęcia skąd ten facet bierze tyle energii, ale chciałby mieć jej tyle.

\- Jesteś na to za słaby – zaśmiał się i przybliżył się do Roberta, który wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę, łapiąc go za policzek.

\- Wczoraj co innego śpiewałeś – przypomniał i przyciągnął twarz Thomasa do siebie, ale ten wyrwał się nagle, gdy miało już dojść do pocałunku.

\- Fuj, jedzie ci z ust – poskarżył się i wstał z łóżka. Wrócił tak szybko, że Lewy nie zdążył nawet spróbować go zatrzymać. Nie mówiąc już o zobaczeniu, gdzie się udaje. Otwarcie oczy kosztowałoby zbyt wiele wysiłku. – Otwórz usta i nie połykaj.

\- To mój tekst – zauważył rozbawiony.

\- Cicho bądź i rób co mówię – rzucił ostro Thomas. Gdyby go nie znał i nie wiedział, że ten człowiek nie skrzywdziłby muchy, może nawet by się go przestraszył.     

\- Kiedy nauczyłeś się tak rządzić? – zapytał nim posłusznie otworzył usta.

\- Wczoraj w nocy, byłeś bardzo dobrym nauczycielem – odparł i wrzucił mu coś przez rozchylone wargi. – Możesz zamknąć.

Lewy zamknął usta i poczuł na języku mały, prostokątny przedmiot, który bez problemu rozgniótł zębami. Chwile później wyczuł smak mięty.

\- Guma do żucia?

\- Mógłbym ci umyć zęby w łóżku – zaczął wyjaśniać znów kładąc się obok – ale dziwnie by to wyglądało i za długo trwało. To co ty na to?

\- Na co? – odparł nieco niewyraźnie z powodu żutej gumy.

\- Zrywamy się z zajęć? – spytał na powrót podekscytowany Thomas.

\- Jesteśmy w szkole, czy co?

\- Można by tak powiedzieć.

\- Przymknij się i kładź się.

Robert znów spróbował doprowadzić do pocałunku i tym razem mu się udało. Thomas był wyraźnie zadowolony tym, że zamiast okropnego zapachu i smaku czuje teraz tylko mięte, bo praktycznie zamruczał mu w usta, gdy go w końcu pocałował.

Nie przerywając pocałunku Lewy rozpiął partnerowi koszulę, którą dzisiaj na siebie założył i pomógł mu ją z siebie ściągnąć. Następne były spodnie, które wraz z poprzednią częścią garderoby wylądowały na podłodze. Thomas został w samej bieliźnie, która też zbyt długo się na nim nie ostała.

\- To nie fair – poskarżył się, gdy zauważył, co Robert mu zrobił. – Mieliśmy gdzieś wyjść.

\- W środku nocy? – Lewy w końcu otworzył oczy i mógł wreszcie przyjrzeć się Thomasowi. Nawet w ciemnościach pokoju dostrzegł jego zarumienione policzki i zamglone oczy.

\- Byłoby fajnie – odparł i ziewnął. – Moglibyśmy pójść do parku. Albo przyjść już na boisko treningowe, żeby zrobić dobre wrażenie na trenerze.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz opuścić trening.

\- Wyszlibyśmy po jego przyjściu.

Thomas objął go za szyję i przyciągnął do kolejnego pocałunku. W tym momencie Robert wiedział, że już wygrał i skierował uwagę partnera na coś innego niż wyjście z domu. Teraz musiał go tylko zmęczyć na tyle, by poszedł wreszcie spać. Nie powinno być trudno biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że już ziewał.  

\- Zrobimy tak – odezwał się Lewy, przerywając tym samym pocałunek. – Wyjdziemy gdzieś po treningu, co ty na to?

\- Nuda – stwierdził Thomas.

\- Moglibyśmy pójść coś zjeść – zaproponował i odwrócił go na brzuch. Thomas nie zaprotestował tylko posłusznie się obrócił. – Albo do kina. Może grają coś fajnego.

\- Zero kreatywności.

\- A co powiesz na łyżwy? – zapytał, zaczynając jednocześnie masować partnera po plecach. – Albo jazdę konną?

\- Już lepiej – odparł i stęknął, gdy Robert trafił w wyjątkowe czułe miejsce. – A może zrobimy to w czasie treningu? Jazda konna o poranku to by było coś. Umiesz w ogóle jeździć na koniu?

\- Tak. A ty?

\- Raz jechałem na kucyku.

\- Kiedy miałeś sześć lat?

\- Pięć – sprecyzował i znowu ziewnął. Z każdą kolejną chwilą był coraz bliżej zaśnięcia. – A więc w czasie treningu?

\- Nie. – Lewy pochylił się i pocałował Thomasa w policzek. Zanim się wyprostował, zdążył zauważyć zmęczony wzrok u partnera. – Idziemy na trening czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Najpierw obowiązek, potem przyjemności.

Thomas chciał zaprotestować, ale dokładnie w tym samym momencie Robert przyparł go swoim ciałem do łóżka, wciąż jednak masując go tam, gdzie tylko sięgał rękoma.

 - Mmm… To jest miłe – westchnął i przeciągnął się pod dotykiem Lewego.

- Gotowy wracać do spania? – spytał masując spięte mięśnie partnera.

\- Wracać? Nie zmrużyłem oka całą noc, zamiast tego się na ciebie gapiłem.

\- Dziwak – zaśmiał się i położył obok, obejmując Thomasa w pasie.

\- Czy wciąż możemy opuścić trening i spać przez resztę dnia? – Jego głos był senny, ledwie zrozumiały. Robert potrzebował kilku chwil, by zrozumieć o co mu chodzi.

\- Nie ma szans.

\- Okrutny jesteś – stwierdził i ziewnął.

\- Dbam o twoją karierę.

\- Więc przestań strzelać więcej goli ode mnie, dupku – zażądał, ale nie brzmiał ani trochę groźnie wtulony w poduszkę.

\- Przestanę jak ty przestaniesz wygrywać więcej mistrzostw świata ode mnie, palancie – odparł i wzmocnił uścisk na Thomasie, drugą ręką przeczesując mu włosy.    

\- Umowa stoi – zgodził się i były to ostatnie słowa nim zasnął.

\- Wreszcie – westchnął Lewy i też wrócił do spania.

Gdy obudził się kilka godzin później, Thomas już nie spał tylko przyglądał mu się z dziwnym uśmiechem. To nigdy nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

\- Co? – spytał po chwili.

\- Nic – odparł niewinnie.

\- Jakim cudem już nie śpisz?

\- Spałem osiem godzin – wyjaśnił.

\- Co najwyżej cztery.

\- Nie, osiem. Jest po jedenastej. Trening już pewnie się kończy.

\- Co?!

Robert odwrócił się i spojrzał na zegarek przerażony. Rzeczywiście dochodziło już południe. Jakim cudem nie usłyszał budzika? Czemu sam się wcześniej nie obudził? Od dziecka potrafił się budzić na kilka minut przed czasem, budzik nastawiał tylko ze względu na Thomasa, który wstawał tylko wtedy, gdy coś nagle zaczynało mu dzwonić.

Spanikowany chciał wyskoczyć z łóżka i złapać telefon, by zadzwonić do klubu i wyjaśnić ich nieobecność, ale zatrzymał go nagły śmiech Thomasa.

\- O rany, szkoda że nie widziałeś swojej miny – wysapał z trudem, nie przestając się śmiać. Robert patrzył na niego jak na kogoś obłąkanego.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał nic nie rozumiejąc.

Thomas bez słowa sięgnął po własny telefon, który zawsze trzymał przy łóżku i pokazał mu godzinę. 7:03. Lewy nie był pewny, czy dobrze widzi, dlatego dla pewności spojrzał jeszcze raz na zwykły zegarek. Tam było cztery godziny później.

\- Przestawiłem zegarek – wyjaśnił ze śmiechem Thomsa. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dałeś się nabrać. Nigdy jeszcze nie zaspałeś.

Jak teraz o tym myślał, to czuł się głupio. Nieco poirytowany wstał z łóżka i zaczął się szykować do wyjścia, ignorując przy tym Thomasa, który chodził za nim jak cień.

\- Ej, chyba się nie obraziłeś? – zapytał. Wciąż od czasu do czasu zdarzało mu się zaśmiać pod nosem, ale najgorsza głupawka już mu przeszła. – Lewy, ej! Słuchasz mnie?

Nie był jakoś szczególnie zły, ale musiał się zemścić na swoim chłopaku. Thomas z każdą kolejną minutą bycia ofiarą obojętności robił się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

\- Robert, przestań – poprosił, dosiadając się do niego przy stole. – Jeśli chcesz, to mogę przeprosić, tego chcesz? Dobra, przepraszam.

Ale Robert nie zmienił nastawienie tylko dalej robił to, co zawsze robił rano, aż w końcu czas było wychodzić.

\- Poczekaj, idę z tobą! – zawołał za nim Thomas.

Lewy odwrócił się w drzwiach i przyjrzał mu się.

\- Nie ubrany? Bez kąpieli i śniadania? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. – Nie sądzę. Lepiej się pospiesz, może przegapisz tylko pół godziny treningu.

Thomas spojrzał na siebie, przypominając sobie, że cały ten czas chodził nago. Tak był skupiony na skłonieniu Lewego do mówienia, że zapomniał o ubraniu się czy zrobieniu czegokolwiek innego. Dziwiło go zwłaszcza to, że Robert mu na to pozwolił. Chyba że…

\- Ty draniu! – zawołał za zamykającym drzwi i śmiejącym się partnerem. Miał ochotę wybiec za nim, ale sąsiedzi raczej nie byliby zadowoleni z tego faktu. – Cholera!

Chociaż starał się jak mógł, umycie się, ubranie i zjedzenie czegoś, żeby nie zemdleć podczas treningu, zajęło mu wraz z dojazdem tyle czasu, że zajęcie trwały już prawie godzinę, gdy w końcu pojawił się na miejscu, pospiesznie wyjaśniając swoje spóźnienie nowemu trenerowi. Ancelotti nie był zadowolony ze spóźnienia i kazał mu się przebrać.

Zdyszany Thomas ruszył w stronę szatni, wyszukując wcześniej wzrokiem Roberta, który już trenował z resztą. Lewy przestał na chwilę podbijać piłkę, złapał ją w rękę i pomachał mu z uśmiechem z oddali. Nie spodziewał się tak szybkiego odwetu, ale musiał przyznać, że była to bardzo dobra zemsta, będzie musiał wymyślić lepszą. Robert nawet nie zauważy, z której strony nadejdzie cios.

Ale zajmie się tym innego dnia. W końcu po treningu Lewy obiecał mu rozrywkę. Zemsta poczeka kilka dni. Albo godzin.   


End file.
